


Like Mashed Potatoes

by caribou_cash



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2011 draft, Drabble, M/M, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is soft and warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Mashed Potatoes

Dougie kisses Ryan the night before the draft. They’re lying on the bed, pretending to watch a movie. Ryan is soft and warm, providing a much needed sense of comfort for Dougie. Ryan pulls away but presses his forehead against Dougie’s cheek.

“Bro,” Ryan whispers. “I’m gonna miss you so much.”

Dougie presses a kiss to Ryan’s temple.

“Imma miss you too.”

Dougie kisses Ryan again; Ryan kisses him back. He snuggles into Dougie’s side. Dougie puts his arms around Ryan, holding him close, using him as an anchor,

 

Ryan’s drafted fifth overall by the New York Islanders. Dougie goes ninth overall to the Boston Bruins. Ryan runs into Dougie while doing his media scrums. They hug and Dougie congratulates him.

Ryan texts Dougie an “ _ love u _ ” during a break. Dougie sends back “ _ love u 2. miss u already </3 _ ”. Ryan smiles sadly and pockets his phone.

 


End file.
